Qui l'aurait cru ?
by daphnee07
Summary: Après 2x15. Elena ne réussit pas à tuer Elijah, celui-ci l'emmène loin de MF. Et les choses ne seront bientôt plus les mêmes pour les deux... Spoilers 2x19 !
1. Chapter 1 Je t'emmène loin d'ici

**Qui l'aurait cru ?**

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

_Note de l'auteur__ : j'imagine bien des réactions de lecteurs surpris ou choqués de cette idée de couple Elena-Elijah, fronçant les sourcils devant leur écran… Mais ne le jugez pas trop tôt. Je pense que si la chose est bien menée, il pourrait bien marcher ! Après tout ces deux personnages ne sont pas totalement incompatibles… Du coup j'ai voulu m'y essayer, en respectant le plus possible le caractère des personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Dites ce que vous en pensez (en bien ou en mal !), review ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les idées !_

_PS : le premier chapitre est une sorte d'introduction. On est au moment où Elijah arrive devant la maison du lac et voici ma version des choses… _

Chapitre 1 : Je t'emmène loin d'ici. 

Stefan retenu Elena avec force et retint inutilement sa respiration.

- Attend, murmura-t-il. Il est ici…

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Elena vit la porte se briser littéralement en mille morceaux. Elle eut une forte exclamation de surprise mêlée à la peur –et à la panique. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle était damnée. Elle. Pas les autres.

- Tu dois partir, je dois lui parler à lui tout seul, dit-elle à Stefan qui n'était pas enchanté par cette proposition. Stefan tout va bien, il ne peut pas entrer dans cette maison ! poursuivit-elle.

Elijah s'avança vers le seuil, une main dans la poche, et sa voix parvint aux Salvatores :

- Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas invité dans cette maison… mais je suis un homme très patient. Je t'attendrai dehors.

Elena respira fortement, laissa Stefan puis cacha la dague dans sa manche. Elle s'avança timidement vers l'entrée, l'Original appuyé sur une marche, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les bras croisés, elle lui parla en premier.

- Ils n'auraient pas du faire ce qu'ils ont fait..

- Le marché est fini.

- Je renégocie !

- Il ne te reste plus rien à négocier.

Elena respira fortement puis sortit de son autre manche un long couteau. C'était la seule issue possible. En voyant cela Elijah roula des yeux, sceptique et amusé.

- J'aimerai bien te voir attirer Klaus à Mystic Falls après que le double se soit vidée de son sang.

- Stefan ne te laissera pas mourir.

- Non. Il me donnera son sang pour me guérir, ensuite je me tuerai et deviendrai un vampire, juste comme Katherine l'a fait.

Elijah devint plus pensif, Elena prit de l'assurance.

- Alors à moins que tu ne veux que cela arrive encore, promet moi la même chose qu'avant, _promet moi _: que tu ne vas pas faire de mal aux gens que j'aime même si ils t'en ont fait !

Elijah avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Elena négociait, encore ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ? De plus il restait toujours sceptique devant les dires d'Elena. Jamais elle ne s'enfoncerait ce couteau en elle. Pour cela il en fallait beaucoup, du courage.

- Je suis désolé, Elena… mais tu devras faire appel à tes prétentions.

Elena prit une longue respiration, le cœur battant. Cela allait faire très mal. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle lança un regard à l'arme tranchante, le porta petit à petit vers son ventre, le dirigea correctement sous le regard curieux et amusé de l'Original, respira encore une dernière fois puis frappa un coup fatal dans son corps. Elle cria de douleur, elle sentait la lame en elle. Le sang coula abondamment…

- NOON ! hurla Elijah, tentant d'entrer mais il fut bloqué.

Tandis qu'Elena agonisait, personne ne venait à son aide.

- Oui. Oui, tu as ton marché, s'exclama-t-il empressement.

Les cris de douleur d'Elena continuaient.

- Laisse-moi te guérir, poursuivit-il.

Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas à Elena. Elle devait être convaincue que le marché était bien conclu.

- Donne-moi ta parole !

Elijah hésita un court instant mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je te donne ma parole.

Elena s'élança alors vers lui, chercha rapidement de ses mains tremblantes la dague, la sortit et l'abattit brutalement sur Elijah mais celui-ci s'en aperçut, d'un simple geste de la main il envoya l'arme valser dans les airs et avant de réagir il donna son sang au double de Petrova. Elena guérit à vue d'œil, le sang tâchant toujours son pull déjà sombre. Elle avait échoué… mais au moins les gens qu'elle aimait étaient en sécurité.

Elijah, furieux, la porta dans ses bras, récupéra rapidement la dague tandis que les Salvatores hurlaient de désespoir dans l'entrée de la maison.

- Je l'emmènerai loin d'ici et vous ne la verrez plus jamais, dit Elijah d'une voix encore brisé de son hurlement lorsqu'Elena avait tenté de se donner la mort.

Puis il partit.

_Alors ? Toujours partant pour la suite ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2 je t'emmène à Prague

Chapitre 2 Je t'emmène à Prague

Avec sa vitesse de vampire Elijah emmena Elena loin de la maison du lac. Elena avait les yeux bien ouverts mais ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Beaucoup de monde se bousculait, et le bruit était incessant.

- Où sommes-nous ? chuchota Elena, la tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

- A l'aéroport.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda de suite Elena.

- Les Salvatores ? Je t'ai donné ma parole, Elena. Malgré ce que tu as essayé je respecte notre marché, je suis un homme d'honneur. J'imagine que tu voudrais savoir où l'on va ?

- Et Jenna ? Jeremy, Alarick…

Elijah sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'arrêta, Elena fit de même. Il passa sa main dans sa poche posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'humaine.

- Je ne les ai pas touché. Maintenant suis-moi il est hors de question que l'on manque notre vol.

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne mentez pas ?

Là, Elijah rit franchement.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? Après avoir tenté de me tuer, ne me dis pas que tu es intimidée.

Elena soupira. Elle était en face d'un Original, qu'elle avait _justement_ essayé de tuer.

- Comment puis-je savoir si ceux que j'aime se portent bien ?

- Facile, répondit Elijah en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots il plongea la main dans sa veste et en sortit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et appela. Le haut-parleur était activé. Il le tendit à Elena qui s'en empara rapidement. Elijah lui jeta un regard lui avertissant qu'elle ne devait pas dire quelque chose qui les compromettrait.

- Allo ? fit une voix féminine qu'Elena connaissait bien.

Ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle était appelée à mourir pour la malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune.

- Jenna ! Tu vas bien ?

- Elena ! Oui et toi ? Tu es à la maison près du lac, non ?

- Est-ce que Jeremy est là ?

- Oui, il vient de monter dans sa chambre à l'instant ! Elena, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je… je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles. Tu me manques !

- Oui toi aussi Elena. Je t'aime fort, on se voie bientôt !

- Oui…

Le cœur serré, Elena raccrocha. Son regard vint se planter dans celui d'Elijah. C'était un des premiers contacts sympathiques qu'ils aient.

- Merci.

- Tu veux vérifier pour les frères Salvatores ? Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui réponde.

Elena réfléchit un bref instant mais sa décision fut prise.

- Je te fais confiance Elijah.

Elijah lui répondit d'un simple regard souriant puis rangea son téléphone.

- Comment faire pour le passeport ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils. Et, heu… la dague, si tu l'as sur toi, ils ne te laisseront jamais passer.

Elijah n'avait jamais penser être autant amusé après avoir vécu une situation aussi froissante. Mais l'humaine Elena était décidément pleine de surprise, et d'innocence si pure qu'il peinait à lui en vouloir. Elle lui rappelait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était humain… Mais il l'avait été des siècles auparavant. Maintenant, ce genre de sentiment envers des personnes –surtout des humains, devait lui être inconnu. Il se souvint de l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Katerina et son regard fut vêtit d'un fin voile de tristesse.

Elena le remarqua mais ne comprit pas.

Elijah ? appela-t-elle, hésitante.

Elijah revint à la réalité et se souvint de la question d'Elena qui lui avait arraché un léger sourire.

- Aux dernières nouvelles je te rappelle que je suis un Original. Or nous sommes particulièrement forts pour forcer des gens à satisfaire nos envies. Tu seras autorisée à passer sans passeport et ma dague ne me quittera pas tant que je le voudrai.

Il sourit, attrapa doucement son bras puis l'entraîna vers la douane. Ils passèrent rapidement et sans difficulté puis attendirent dans la salle pour rentrer dans l'avion.

- J'espère que tu apprécies les charmes de l'Europe, fit-il.

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent. Elle ne pensait pas aller aussi loin.

- Nous partons en Europe ? A Paris, Londres… ?

- Mieux.

Elena haussa les sourcils, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- Je t'emmène à Prague.

Elle ne sut que dire. Prague ! Jamais à Mystic Falls elle n'y avait songé. Qu'aurait-elle dit si un jour elle avait su qu'elle allait s'y rendre avec un des vampires des plus âgés de ce monde ? Mais elle dut reconnaître qu'Elijah n'était pas la pire compagnie qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il était respectueux, noble dans ses attitudes et quelque part au fond de son regard triste, elle avait pu apercevoir quelque chose de _humain_.

- Je vois que cette destination te laisse perplexe. Pourtant c'est une ville magnifique, et très respectueuse de son passé. Là-bas j'ai une maison qui m'appartient. Nous y resterons le temps nécessaire.

- Quand se fera le sacrifice ? demanda Elena.

Cela sonna bizarre dans ses oreilles. Le sacrifice… c'était elle. Elijah sembla hésitant.

- Nous parlerons de toute cette affaire au calme lorsque nous serons dans ma propriété.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'avion et prirent place dans leurs confortables fauteuils de première classe. Elena se mit du côté du hublot, songeant à profiter de la vue aérienne autant qu'elle pouvait –il se pouvait bien que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son pays.

- Nostalgique ? commenta Elijah qui se tenait à sa gauche.

- J'ai l'impression que rien de tout cela n'est réel. Comme si tout ce que je voyais n'est qu'une illusion.

Elena eut un petit rire et évita le regard de l'original.

- Je doute que tu me comprennes, dit-elle.

- Oh, au contraire, dit-il, le regard posé dans le lointain. Même après un millénaire il y a des fois ou je ressens exactement pareil. La vie est une curieuse chose, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui même mais Elena l'entendu.

Elle soupira. Il pouvait bien le dire, il avait la vie éternelle. La sienne s'avérait être beaucoup plus courte. Elijah remarqua son malaise.

- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Etre le double de Petrova ne doit pas être une chose facile.

- Non, en effet, dit Elena en hochant la tête. Mais au moins j'ai vécu. J'ai eu le temps de connaître l'amitié, l'amour et… au moins je pars le cœur léger. Je sais que les gens que j'aime sont en vie et en sécurité.

- Tu te préoccupes beaucoup des autres Elena. C'est très loyal de ta part. J'admire cela.

Elena détourna le visage du hublot et dévisagea Elijah.

- Tu es très loyal aussi. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu t'en préoccupes autant que moi.

Elijah arbora un sourire amer et soupira.

- Je vois que c'est une erreur commune. C'en est une que je ne commettrai plus.

- Peut être n'est-ce pas une erreur.

- Oh Elena, après avoir vécu plus d'un millénaire et en avoir payé les conséquences, tu peux me croire que cela en est une. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est là un fardeau.

Elena savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela. Il ne parlait pas comme Damon, il ne se préoccupait pas des autres à cause du fait qu'il soit vampire… mais parce qu'il était blessé. Serait-ce quelqu'un(e) qui serait fautif ?

- Explique-moi, dit Elena en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Elijah ne répondait que par un faible sourire et demeura silencieux. Mais il se rappelait bien…

Flashback

_Une jeune femme brune effrayée se tenait devant lui. C'était le sosie d'Elena… _

_- Katerina ! s'exclama-t-il en la secouant légèrement. Je t'ai dis que j'avais un moyen de te sauver du sacrifice ! Je me suis arrangée avec la sorcière, tu n'as rien à craindre !_

_- Mais… Klaus… balbutia-t-elle. _

_- Klaus ne saura pas que je t'ai épargné. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Fais-moi confiance, et surtout ne fuis pas. Cela causerait la perte de tout le monde. _

_- Je sortirai du sacrifice indemne ? Donne-moi ta parole. _

_- Je te donne ma parole. Maintenant donne-moi la tienne, que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! _

_- Tu l'as, murmura Katerina qui lui lança son regard de braise._

_Elijah sourit, heureux, et ils s'étreignirent. Son frère Klaus brisera la malédiction et Katerina sera saine et sauve. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tout allait bien se passer. _… Grave erreur.

_Note de l'auteur : Si cela vous plaît, je continue ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait être intéressant que cela soit poursuivi ? _


	3. Chapter 3 Je t'emmène chez moi

_Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour avoir donné votre avis ! Cela m'a donné envie de continuer ! C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour « reviewer », alors merci, vraiment ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 3 : Je t'emmène chez moi

Elena finit par s'assoupir. Après tout, c'était un vol de nuit et la journée suivante allait sûrement être fatigante. Elijah se rendit de suite compte qu'elle s'était endormie et fit un mouvement pour se décaler et lui laisser ainsi plus d'espace mais dans son sommeil, la tête d'Elena tomba doucement sur l'épaule du vampire. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Elijah préféra tout d'abord éviter toute ambiguïté qui pourrait embarrasser le double Petrova à son réveil mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que l'hôtesse de l'air étala sur eux une fine couverture toute douce. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il devina de suite qu'ils avaient l'air d'un parfait couple qui s'en va en vacances en amoureux à Prague… Mais la réalité était un peu plus compliquée à vrai dire. En attendant Elena était parfaitement blottie contre lui. Cependant il entendait sa respiration qui était loin d'être paisible. Sous les fines paupières de l'humaine, l'Original pouvait voir ses yeux bouger avec panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore et bientôt elle serait dans tous ses états. Elijah devina vite qu'elle était en plein cauchemar. S'il la réveillait, elle aurait un réveil agité qui attirerait les regards. Il voulu entrer dans sa tête par simple curiosité, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu'un collier de verveine arborait son cou –en l'enlevant il avait déjà réussit à la contraindre lors de leur première rencontre. Discrètement il l'enleva et le fourra rapidement dans sa poche. Il ferma les yeux, feignant de s'endormir de même aux cotés de sa bien aimée –du moins, du point de vue des humains présents dans l'avion, et la rejoint dans son pays des rêves…

_Elena était entrain de courir à toute allure dans la forêt. Quelqu'un la poursuivait, de plus en plus vite. Une silhouette sombre dont le visage était encore mystérieux, de plus qu'il portait un effrayant masque d'or. _

_- Stefan ! hurla-t-elle en conservant son rythme. _

_Elle n'avait pas encore vu Elijah. Il était caché par les arbres et assistait à la scène en tant que spectateur. _

_Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut appelé, Stefan apparut. Elena se stoppa tandis que l'inconnu s'approchait._

_- Stefan ! Aide-moi ! supplia Elena._

_- Non Katherine. Je ne t'aiderai pas. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait._

_- Stefan, non, c'est moi Elena ! Je ne suis pas Katherine !_

_- Klaus arrive. Tu auras ce que tu mérites. _

_Stefan disparut dans un tourbillon de sable, son rire encore résonnant dans l'atmosphère inquiétante. « Klaus » masqué arriva –après tout elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'élança vers elle, se pencha sur son cou et… Elena le gifla. Son masque s'envola dans les airs. Et Elijah reconnut… son propre visage. _

_- Elijah ? murmura Elena. Où est Klaus ? _

_- Tu as essayé de me tuer… cette fois nous allons voir qui gagne._

_L'Original sourit sombrement puis le réel Elijah devina sans peine la suite et prit le contrôle de la situation. Il pouvait contrôler ses rêves –ce qu'il préférait ne faire qu'au dernier recours mais celui-ci en était un. En une fraction de seconde Elena se retrouva dans sa chambre, autour de ses objets qu'elle avait gardés pour la plupart depuis son enfance. Il fit entrer Jenna. _

_- Comment vas-tu Elena ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _

_- Comment suis-je arrivée là ? demanda Elena, qui se leva aussitôt et scruta son cou immaculé. _

_- Tout va bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, Jeremy est en bas avec moi. _

_- Où est Stefan ? Je dois lui parler à tout prix. _

_Elijah avait complètement oublié que seul l'amour d'Elena pouvait lui donner véritablement confort. Il fit apparaître Stefan –dans un rêve, rien ne semblera illogique. Il s'installa à ses côtés. _

_- Elena, je reste avec toi. Merci Jenna, dit-il en passant un bras réconfortant autour d'Elena. _

_- Tu m'avais prise pour Katherine ? _

_- Elle n'est plus là, maintenant. Tout va bien. _

_Elena sourit et son visage redevint paisible._ Elijah quitta le rêve d'Elena qui demeurait sereine, comme dans son dernier souvenir. Le vampire sourit puis reposa doucement la tête d'Elena du côté de l'hublot, la laissant demeurer tranquillement avec Stefan. Cela le rendait nostalgique. Il n'avait personne avec qui espérer un tel rêve. Une personne avec qui tout partager, une personne sur qui compter, une personne pour qui il comptait et dont cela était réciproque. Il se souvint de ce temps, ce temps où une personne comptait tant à ses yeux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une autre scène flottait alors dans son esprit…

_Flashback… _

_- Klaus ? Que …_

_- Katerina est partie ! Elle est nulle part. Dis moi ce que tu as fait. _

_Elijah se leva. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas…_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Qu'as-tu fait ? _

_- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est…_

_Une force surprenante le bloqua contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. _

_- NE ME MENS PAS ! hurla Klaus, le visage ravagé par la haine et la rage. _

_- Je la retrouverai. Je te donne ma parole. _

_Un sourire sans joie parvint aux lèvres de son frère Klaus. _

_- Et tu as ma parole, que si tu ne la retrouves pas, tu seras mort ! _

Il avait tant aimé son frère qu'il aurait tout fait pour l'aider, dans le temps. Puis d'un coup, tout s'était brisé.

Katherine lui avait promis. Il lui avait prévenu que tout le monde serait en danger si elle fuyait. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle s'en serait sortie vivante du sacrifice. Et pourtant elle l'a trahie, elle les a tous trahis –Trevor, lui, mettant en danger même toute sa famille. Elle, qui lui semblait pourtant si pure. Si la Katherine qu'il avait tant aimé avait fait cela, alors qui pouvait-il croire dans ce monde ? Elena était le type de personne avec qui il pourrait éventuellement devenir proche, devenir de véritables amis, mais même elle avait tenté de le tuer et de plus, elle était damnée. Il avait découvert le moyen de sauver sa vie, mais en faisant cela il se montrerait faible. Il s'était promis de ne plus se préoccuper de personne.

L'avion s'apprêta à décoller. Petit à petit Elena se réveillait tout doucement.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Quelques heures. Bien dormi ?

Elena hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Etonnamment, plutôt, oui…

Une fois arrivés, ils prirent le taxi et Elijah indiqua l'adresse de la maison. Celle-ci se trouvait non loin du centre, dans un quartier tranquille et calme. La façade plut beaucoup à Elena. C'était une maison très différente de celles que l'on peut trouver en Amérique… et, contrairement à ce dont elle avait pensé, il y avait une impression chaleureuse qui en dégageait. Stefan aurait beaucoup aimé cette maison.

Elijah paya le taxi et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans même avoir besoin de clé.

- Entre, je t'en prie, invita poliment Elijah en désignant le hall.

Elena le remercia rapidement puis s'avança pour entrer mais elle fut hésitante. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Elijah, si Klaus m'y attend, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant. Je préfère savoir…

Elijah secoua brièvement sa tête, attrapa son bras et la força gentiment à entrer dans la maison.

- Il n'est pas là, Elena. Il est loin, et ne sait même pas que tu es ici.

- Mais… dans ce cas là, pourquoi…

- Le sacrifice ne se fera pas de suite. En attendant il faut que je me prépare pour réussir à tuer Klaus.

- A Prague ?

- A Prague. Ce soir j'ai deux personnes importantes à voir. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous au Bal de printemps, qui a lieu chaque année ici et qui est très populaire.

- S'il est si connu, pourquoi y aller ? Klaus pourrait nous découvrir plus facilement…

- Crois-moi, Klaus ne pensera jamais sérieusement que nous gambaderons dans un Bal d'Europe.

Elena se demandait comment diable elle allait rester seule la nuit dans la maison d'un Original, où tout le monde pouvait donc entrer, sachant qu'elle était le double de Petrova dont chaque vampire serait tenté de la retrouver. En croisant son regard Elijah devina instantanément ses pensées… Après tout il avait besoin d'une cavalière pour ce soir-là, il avait envisagé de contraindre ou non une personne mais Elena était loin d'être la pire compagnie du monde et puis au moins avec lui elle ne risquerait rien.

- Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière ce soir ?

- Au Bal ? dit inutilement Elena en haussant les sourcils. D'accord. Mais je n'ai rien pour…

- Nous sommes en pleine matinée, la journée nous attend et je n'avais rien de prévu. Que dis-tu de découvrir la ville, et en même temps de nous procurer le nécessaire pour le Bal ?

Elena acquiesça et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le mal de tête était presque parti. Elle s'avança dans le hall et leva un sourcil en voyant Elijah demeurer immobile.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai besoin de, _hum_, me nourrir. Je vais m'absenter pour une heure tout au plus –cela ne sera pas long.

- Oh…Pas de soucis…

- C'était un ancien hôtel. Les grandes chambres sont toutes au premier étage, choisis l'une d'entre elle. Il y en a pour tout les goûts, prend celle qui te convient le mieux.

Ils se sourirent puis il disparut. Elena monta les escaliers et arriva à un long et haut couloir sombre dont plusieurs chambres communiquaient par deux grandes portes. Il y en avait cinq.

La première était de couleur rouge, plus sombre que le sang. Les grands rideaux pourpres donnaient la chair de poule à Elena qui ne se voyait pas du tout rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Elle quitta donc rapidement la pièce et passa à la suivante, qui était nettement plus agréable. La chambre était envahie d'une lumière fraîche et l'espace était dominé par une couleur blanche immaculée –même le piano droit était blanc. Un lit à baldaquin prenait place au mileu, un peu plus loin deux fauteuils se faisaient face. Elena retint cette chambre au coin de sa tête puis passa à la troisième. Celle-là n'était pas non plus de son goût –verte sombre, aucuns rayons de soleil ne transperçait la fenêtre qui menait à un vis-à-vis si l'on ouvrait les rideaux poussiéreux. La quatrième fut moins sombre, mais trop « bling-bling ». Chaque mur était couvert de fines feuilles d'or, et une cheminée à l'allure royale flamboyait au fond, non loin du lit, ainsi qu'un clavecin. Elena allait donc retourner dans la deuxième chambre qu'elle avait vue mais elle décida tout de même de jeter un œil dans la cinquième… Et ne fut pas déçue.

Elle lui rappelait tant la chambre de Stefan, voire même en mieux –pourtant jamais elle n'avait pensé chose pareille. Un piano demi queue noir s'opposait au lit couvert de draps bleu marine. Des tableaux cette fois-ci non ostentatoires qui représentaient pour la plupart de la nature morte ou bien des paysages fleuris ou encore des portraits de femmes et d'enfants étaient fixés au mur de pierre. Le mur du côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc était transformé en une riche bibliothèque, et Elena pouvait percevoir dans cette chambre des échos de vie, de souvenirs. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret du piano et aperçut une vieille partition… de Chopin –une valse. Elle se souvenait bien de celle-ci. L'année précédente sa mère lui avait appris à la jouer. Cette musique lui rappelait tant ses parents… de ses mains tremblantes elle s'empara de la partition et la dressa sur le pupitre du piano et joua le morceau. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais petit à petit cela lui revenait. Incapable de le jouer plus vite, elle garda ce tempo plus retenu et ferma les yeux –elle s'en souvint parfaitement par cœur à force de l'avoir entendu. Avec ce morceau, elle avait l'impression que ses parents revivaient. Mais chaque bonne chose a une fin. Elle joua le dernier accord, qu'elle laissa en suspens, puis retira doucement ses mains.

- C'était très bien. Le début était un peu hésitant, mais tu t'es bien reprise.

Elena sursauta et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

- Elijah ! Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, j'ai été rapide. Cette chambre te plaît ?

- Elle est magnifique.

- Très bon choix. A chaque fois que je venais ici je l'occupais.

- C'est… c'est ta chambre ? Excuse –moi, je prendrai la…

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu peux rester je prendrai la deuxième.

Elena sourit. Décidément !

- Alors comme ça tu joues du piano ? Je n'en ai pas vu chez Jenna.

- Non, c'était ma mère qui en jouait…

- Ah.. Je suis désolé, dit Elijah.

Elena croisa son regard. Il avait l'air sincère. Puis celui-ci s'approcha.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il.

Elena se décala et lui laissa place sur le tabouret du piano. Celui-ci prit la partition et lui expliqua ses erreurs, comment mieux faire, ce qui était bien.

- Joue-le, demanda Elena.

- Pardon ?

- S'il te plaît. J'adore cette valse et il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

Elijah hocha la tête, pris une respiration puis s'élança. Elena eut des frissons. C'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs… elle les revivait. Elijah avait le don de faire passer une émotion intense dans sa façon d'approcher la musique. Au fur et à mesure que la valse se poursuivait Elena sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. A la fin du morceau quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle chercha à les enlever à tout prix avant qu'Elijah ne s'en aperçoive mais c'était trop tard. Celui-ci se leva doucement, lui sourit et lui lança un regard réconfortant.

- Excuse-moi, d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi sensible.

- Il n'y a aucun mal là-dedans, Elena.

Elena le regarda, puis il la prit dans ses bras d'un geste rassurant.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Elijah.

- D'être si gentil avec moi. Même après avoir essayé de te tuer…

- Peut-être commets-je une grossière erreur, mais je te pardonne. Ne me le fais pas regretter.

- Non, chuchota Elena.


End file.
